Evelyn dos Santos
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. She is a Cool-type idol using teal as her theme colour. Evelyn has a tan complexion with dark brown eyes and black hair nearly reaching her navel. She wears a cyan mini hat with a teal band around the middle, along with turquoise earrings. Her spring and summer attire consists of a red top beneath a turquoise buttoned vest worn open, khaki shorts, as well as teal sneakers with red socks accent by a single stripe of teal inches from the top. For autumn and winter, she wears blue a zippered jacket and denim pants with a black belt and silver buckle. Her boots are green. Evelyn is both tomboyish and outgoing. Throughout both of the seasons, Evelyn shows a passion for running and usually the one in charge for designing what her shop is selling. Evelyn can be temperamental at times but normally keeps a cool head. She is mature and has an older sister-like personality with most, but also passionate and hot-blooded, causing her to clash with others like her teammate Beatriz due to their differences. In terms of sports, Evelyn is excellent at football, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. Evelyn aims to become the ace of the school football team and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. Also a cold girl, as Evelyn told Mélodie that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave Mélodie a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. Evelyn can also be extremely focused, because she turned down Mélodie's offer to become Forte Melodia (or "Forza Melodia" as she mistakenly calls it) in order to focus on her football training. Evelyn will not get along with Anglo-Saxon because they suggest her to speak in public, which she finds it uninteresting. Asian idols cannot get along with her because she questions them on their weight. Evelyn will get along with Germanic, Nordic, Slavic, and other Latin idols as well, due to the latter being her team-mates. *Her zodiac sign is Gemini *Specialties: Football/soccer and meditate *Hobbies: Exercising *In her report card, the teachers wrote "You did a great job!" *People's first impression of Evelyn is 'unbelivable' and 'joyful'. *The first thing she does in the morning is spend 10 minutes meditating. *Evelyn's voice actress, Mayu Watanabe, is a former member of the Japanese idol girl group AKB48 under Team B. *Between Sonata Otome from Flower Series and Francine Alves from Story of World (anime), she most likely resembles Sonata because they both have their hair loose, whilst Francine has long hair with a small ponytail held by dark green baubles. *Between sleep and meals, Evelyn doesn't mind which because she thinks either is great. *She is allergic to chocolate. *She plays as a forward. *Her weakness is aegyo but fans keep asking her to do it. *One bad thing about Evelyn is being bullied by her fellow team members. *When asked what her ideal type of boy is, she would prefer someone who is good at football, and acts assertive just like herself. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Latin idols